deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Compa VS Amy Rose
Compa VS Amy Rose 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the eleventh episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features Compa of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series and Amy Rose of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description ''Hyperdimension Neptunia VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Two pink-haired girls with larger-than-life household objects fight to the death! Will the needle be mightier than the mallet? Interlude Wiz: The colour pink is often associated with- '''Boomstick: With death and destruction, if Kirby VS Majin Buu taught us anything! Wiz: True... but what if this time, it was around something... less threatening? Boomstick: ...Still bullshit, Wiz. These two only LOOK harmless, but they're actually something else entirely! Compa, the nurse friend of Neptune! Wiz: And Amy Rose, the hammer-wielding stalker of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Compa Wiz: A long time ago, the four CPUs of the nations of Gamindustri were falling out with each other and were constantly fighting one another to determine who is the best goddess. One in particular, the CPU Purple Heart, was targeted by the other three CPUs - White Heart, Black Heart and Green Heart - and subsequently defeated her, sending her to plummet to the world below. But one girl would come across this goddess and heal her back to health, and then go on to help the goddess regain her memories and her power. And this girl's name is Compa. Compa is shown on-screen as a record scratch plays. Compa: Good morning! Boomstick: Hold on a second! I understand the kind of misunderstanding when it came to Kirby, but come on now, this girl's young, she's got a sweet smile and she's got hair that makes her look like she got ejected from a Taffy machine! You're trying to tell me that this girl comes from that kind of back-story? Wiz: Well, yes. She found Purple Heart in her human form - where she's called Neptune - and she nursed her back to health. And once she found out she had amnesia, she decided to help her out in her upcoming quest and has been by her side ever since. Boomstick: Seriously, look at her, Wiz! Look at her! She looks completely harmless! Wiz: Oh yeah? Tell that to this creature. Boomstick: What, the slime thing? Compa stabs a Dogoo with her syringe, killing it and sending blue splatters everywhere. Boomstick: Holy shit. Wiz: Despite her seemingly harmless nature, Compa is actually quite a fighter, having joined Neptune on her quest to battle the evils of Arfoire and her cronies. She is the main healer of the party and most of her skills revolve around her training as a nurse, but is not afraid to get her hands dirty by killing monsters. Boomstick: Her main weapon is one of the most cruel things I've seen in a long time - an oversized SYRINGE! Wiz: An odd weapon I would normally question the efficiency of. Boomstick: With this giant needle, she can stab her foes and impale them on that long as hell spike! But you'd think that's all it does, right? NOPE! She can harness energy into this and it is able to fire GIANT ENERGY BALLS OF DEATH! Compa fires an energy blast at a monster. Boomstick: Just imagine shit like that in the real medical field! Try and infect me now, diseases! Wiz: This thing's ridiculous! I mean, the spike of that needle alone is pretty much a third of Compa's size! Boomstick: It'd definitely penetrate the bad stuff in your arm! ...Not to mention your arm and... possibly the rest of your body. Wiz: And, uh, weird little thing, she's been doing stuff like this SINCE SHE WAS A LITTLE BABY. A young baby Compa is shown attempting to catch Peashy with her syringe. Boomstick: I don't get it. What kind of childhood would just let her do stuff like that? Wiz: However, Compa doesn't just use the syringe on its own. She can use it in conjunction with several different types of fluid stored inside of it. There are many to choose from, so for this battle we chose Teratoxin. This allows for moderate attacking power and a chance to poison targets. In fact, it's an update from another type of fluid Compa can use - Gigatoxin. Boomstick: This stuff is apparently so powerful it can affect plants and animals, "and not in a happy sunshine way". Wiz: What? Boomstick: Her words, not mine. Wiz: Fair enough, then. Boomstick: When actually out in battle, Compa has a wide variety of different abilities. I'll Do My Best is for slappin' bitches and Octomania summons four different coloured octopuses from a small disk. Where she got this thing from and why she would ever need it, I'm not particularly sure, but I've experienced BlazBlue, so nothing is that weird to me any more. Wiz: She also has various attacks involving her syringe, but her biggest strengths in battle lie in her ability to heal and sometimes even revive others, as well as nullify any effects that others have received in battle. But she is not limited to these attacks. Boomstick: She can use Rush Attacks such as Many Injections to blitz foes in seconds, and can use Power Attacks such as Full Power and High Pressure to bring pain to her opponents, and to break an opponent's defence, she uses Break Combos such as Love Break and Toxic Stab. I kinda feel like I'm doing a Pokemon analysis... Compa performs an EX Finisher on an enemy. Wiz: To close out against an enemy, Compa uses EX Finishers to finish off a foe, using moves such as My Best, Here I Go and Paralyshot to rack up a high-damaging combo to foes. Boomstick: These moves all have weird names... Wiz: Despite her strange quirks and odd behaviour, she has been a tremendous asset to her friends and allies. She has assisted Neptune in various quests, slaughtering monsters left and right, and was brave enough to face the enormous CFW Judge and free Nepgear from his wrath, regardless of retreat or not. And despite being so sweet in personality that she could give someone diabetes, she has occasionally been very threatening to other people, even once threatening to use a needle to PUMP AIR INTO SOMEONE TO SHUT THEM UP. Boomstick: Oh yeah! She plays Dig Dug! Wiz: Anyway, she is not exactly a perfect nurse, as she is still restricted to her trainee knowledge. Not to mention she's also rather clumsy, even ending a battle by falling flat on her backside. Every. Single. Time. Boomstick: Classy stuff right there. Wiz: She is not exactly strong, either. In fact, she has pretty low defences and can easily fall in battle if not protected properly. Boomstick: But still, how else can you top having a giant needle and stabbing things to death with it? I'm sure that with that, you could afford to take your foot off the pedal every once in a while. IF: This heretic must be trippin'. Compa: Iffy, you're not one to talk when you're that short... and without boobies. (A note pops up on the top of the screen saying "Yes, this is a real quote".) Wiz: Whoever wrote that line must have been giggling like an immature child. Boomstick: I'm surprised I wasn't! ... ...What? Wiz: Really, Boomstick...? Boomstick: ...Shall we just make her fight someone now? Amy Wiz: Little Planet was in grave danger. The evil Dr. Robotnik and his then-latest creation Metal Sonic was wreaking havoc on the captured satellite of Little Planet, a mystical place in which it only comes for a month every year. Boomstick: So in all, it was an average day for that guy. Wiz: But while this threat drew Sonic the Hedgehog into the fray, it also drew in the attention of one eager female hedgehog... Amy Rose. Boomstick: Okay to some, annoying to others... and I think I know where I lie on that agenda... Wiz: Amy Rose had predicted her meet-up with her destined hero using nothing more than tarot cards, and had followed Sonic to Little Planet and met him at Palmtree Panic. However, shortly upon arrival, Amy was kidnapped by Metal Sonic. Boomstick: And already she became a damsel in distress. Well that was fast. Wiz: She was taken to Stardust Speedway, where Sonic overcame his metal counterpart and rescued Amy, proceeding to beat Robotnik and then freeing Little Planet from its chains. Since then, she had declared herself as Sonic's girlfriend and has been following him around ever since. Boomstick: I bet the poor bastard always has to be on the lookout, too... Interestingly, she also gained a different set of clothes since the days of Sonic Adventure which gives us plenty of views of her underwear. And most of the time, we're not even TRYING to look under there! We just wanna play the game! ...Though it's either that or that ugly green and orange get-up in Sonic CD. Ugh... Wiz: Anyway... despite her cute and tomboyish demeanour, she has very nasty aggression to enemies and sometimes even to Sonic himself on occasion. Boomstick: And this is enforced with her maul... her Piko Piko Hammer. This giant hammer can be swung around by Amy with enough force to punch through metal, and allows her to do all sorts of crazy shit to her abilities. But I don't know where she keeps this thing - and it can't possibly be anywhere on her person, because that thing's almost as tall as she is! How the hell does that even work!? Inspector Gadget (popping up from the bottom of the screen): Why, it's quite easy! Boomstick: The fu-what the hell are you doing here!? Inspector Gadget: The way she is able to perform such a thing is through the use of an invention known as "hammerspace" and I am here to teach you all about it! Wiz: I was kind of afraid of this... Inspector Gadget: See, hammerspace is this wonderful little fictional space where items are indefinitely stored until needed. This term derives from cartoon characters and characters of the anime and manga genres that would store overly large objects in very small compartments unknown to other people. Such examples of hammerspace include... (opening out all kinds of gadgets from his hat) my endless supply of gadgets, the Magic Satchel of the Marvel Comics character Deadpool and of course, the hammer of Amy Rose the Hedgehog, who you're explaining about now, for literal hammerspace! Wiz (sarcastically): ...Thanks for your insight, Inspector. Inspector Gadget: No problem! I'm always on duty! (Promptly leaving to the bottom of the screen, out of sight) Boomstick: What the hell was that all about? Wiz: Maybe he just wanted to co-host for a bit? Boomstick: ...Sure... Wiz: *Ahem* ...With her hammer alongside her above average physical attributes, Amy Rose has a large plethora of moves that she can perform, such as Sonic's Homing Attack and Spin Dash, as well as various techniques using her hammer, including a hammer attack, a slam to let her jump up higher, an attack to let her create a small tornado, et cetera, et cetera. Boomstick: She can also curse foes with tarot cards and even heal on her own using her own healing ability by... thinking about Sonic. This just sounds dumb as hell. Wiz: Actually, I agree. That'd be like you healing wounds by thinking about shotguns. Boomstick: *reloads a shotgun* Don't you go there. Wiz: She draws from kick-boxing and "Boxercise" techniques and thus can perform attacks with a pair of boxing gloves to rack up a small low-damage combo. She can also perform knock-back attacks with hammer swings and can use her Girl Bomber technique to close in on foes and attack using her hip. Boomstick: You mean to tell me that Amy Rose has basically got a rip-off of that Peach Bomber ass attack? You just made that up! Wiz: I wish I did. Thanks for that, Sonic Battle... Boomstick: Well, either way, she also has more hammer attacks to crush foes with, including one that allows her to fly in the air like some kind of hammer helicopter machine of death. But get this - she also gift wraps BOMBS! I don't even--what is it with these kind of characters being psychopaths?! Wiz: Despite her strange attacking techniques, Amy is remarkable when out on an adventure. She is brave and tough enough to stand up against some of Eggman's deadliest machinery and even put down the Goliath ZERO by herself. Boomstick: You mean that one dude from Mega Man?! Wiz: No, not THAT Zero! Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: Her usually kind nature also allowed her to be able to convince Gamma and even Shadow the Hedgehog to change their evil intentions and join the heroes' cause. But despite her angry outbursts and strong offensive ability, this doesn't mean she's too powerful. Despite being able to give Sonic himself the shivers with just threatening him with her hammer, Amy can often be over-obsessed with Sonic to the point of overlooking very important factors. Such as checking whether or not the person she's hugging is actually Sonic or just someone else. Boomstick: Colour-blind as fuck. Wiz: She also has a tendency to fall into danger, leaving Sonic to rescue her from harm. On top of this, she is reckless in strategy, preferring to mow down anyone who gets in the way of her and Sonic being together. Sometimes it works, other times... not so much. Boomstick: But still, anyone daring to hurt Sonic better beware his deadly pink stalker of doom, else if you don't wanna wake up with a massive headache in the morning! Amy: I'll go with Sonic. Tails: Why do you always get to go with Sonic? Amy: I'll tell you why - because throughout history with every great hero there's a great woman guiding him. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Original Version= Compa was walking through town, looking for something to occupy herself with. Even though it was a nice sunny afternoon, there weren't too many people out today, and Compa wasn't particularly sure why. She continued to wander until she came across some commotion in a nearby field, which she rushed to see what was going on. There, four orange robots were all lying in the grass, having been destroyed. Compa looked down at the destroyed robots, then to the destroyer. A pink... ...hedgehog? Compa wasn't sure what this other girl was, exactly. But before she could come to a conclusion, the hedgehog turned to Compa, revealing herself as Amy Rose. And she wasn't happy. Compa: E-excuse me, but why did you hurt all of these robots? Amy: You got a problem with that? At which point, Amy jumps into the air, ready to squash Compa flat with her Piko Piko Hammer. But Compa jumps out of the way before Amy could crush her. Amy: I'll destroy you like I destroyed those Badniks! (cue Sonic Lost World - Deadly Six Fight [Violin version] - starting from the beginning to 0:06, then from 1:09 onwards) Compa gets onto her feet, getting her syringe ready. Compa: Hey hey hey! Don't make me do anything nasty! I'll stab you if I must! Compa gets into a battle position, bracing herself for Amy to charge at her. FIGHT! Amy runs at Compa, hammer at the ready, and swings at her, but Compa blocks it with her syringe. Amy tries again twice more, but Compa is able to hold off the attacks. Compa attempts to swing at Amy, but Amy swings her hammer and slams Compa in the stomach, sending her flying backwards across the field. Compa reels in the pain, but then notices that Amy is diving after her, ready to pound her into paste. Compa gets to her feet and jumps out of the way just as Amy swings her hammer down, causing a small crater in the ground. Compa then slaps Amy twice before swinging her syringe around and slashing her, creating a large cut across her face. Amy reels in pain before it dissolves back into anger. Amy: You'll pay for that! Amy swings her hammer into Compa again, this time knocking her into the air. She then swings her hammer into the ground to leap into the air after her, and she hits her six times with the hammer in a propeller motion before hitting her in the stomach again with a Homing Attack. They both reach the ground, some feet apart from each other. Compa gets up unsteadily and uses First Aid to heal herself. Amy similarly tries to heal herself, but Compa runs up to her and bashes her over the head with her syringe. Amy kicks her away in retaliation. Compa then pulls out a small disk from her bag on her belt and throws it onto the ground - she had used Octomania. Four octopuses, in the colours of red, blue, yellow and green, begin to race towards Amy. Amy knocks three away with her hammer, but the fourth quickly latches onto her face. Amy swings her hammer blindly, attempting to hit Compa, but is unable to. She then drops her hammer and pulls the small octopus off of her face, seeing that Compa was charging at her with her syringe. She grabs it before it can impale her through her head, but she was slow enough that the needle had pierced through her face... straight through the cut made earlier in the fight. Compa uses Toxic Stab on her, sending the Teratoxin into Amy's body. Amy pushes Compa and the needle away, but she's already starting to feel the affect of the toxin. Amy: Ugh... I feel si--'' Amy is cut off as Compa slashes her again, causing her to drop the Piko Piko Hammer, and continues to slash her 4 times - drawing blood each time - before using her Many Injections combo attack, impaling her through her needle on the final stab. She then prepares the syringe as it charges up an energy blast. It fires, knocking Compa onto her backside as Amy is carried away by the blast. Somewhere else in the field, the fight goes into slow motion as Amy and the energy bullet is about to hit a large rock, and as the music hits its final notes, the fight goes back to normal speed as the shot explodes against the rock, spraying blood everywhere and completely decimating Amy's body, leaving only a head split in two halves. Compa walks up to the bloodied mess created, looking down at the two parts of Amy's head. ''Compa: I did try to warn you, young lady! K.O! |-| Remastered= Green Hill Zone Boss Act Amy Rose was running through Green Hill Zone at a reasonably fast pace. She began to roll with a Spin Attack and smashed up a couple of Badniks en route to find Sonic. She hadn’t been seeing him lately – and Amy felt she was owed a date by the blue hero. But the first step, of course, was to find him. She’d figure out how to convince him later. “Gee, I wonder where Sonic is…” Amy wondered as she ran. Everything seemed normal as Amy continued to frolic through the fields until something up ahead got her to stop and observe from a distance. Up ahead, Sonic the Hedgehog was conversing with Compa. Compa had gotten to meet the Blue Blur himself, and seemed to be enjoying the conversation they were having. Though Amy couldn’t hear what they were talking about, she was mad. Why would Sonic be busy conversing with someone else? Especially since she felt he owed her a date more than anything else! More to the point, who was this stranger to try and steal her hedgehog? Amy, in anger, got her Piko Piko Hammer out and ran towards the scene. Meanwhile, Compa and Sonic were about at the end of their conversation. “Well, it was nice meetin’ ya, Compa, but I gotta get goin’ now. Maybe we can talk again sometime!” Sonic told her, before turning around and running off at high speeds to goodness knows where. Maybe he was off to hunt down Eggman again. Compa waved him off with a smile. “Wow, Mr. Sonic is so nice!” Compa mused as she watched him run off. However, her cheerfulness was abruptly cut short by the sound of an angry girl behind her. She turned around to find Amy approaching her, stopping some distance away. And she had a pretty big hammer. Compa couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. “C-can I help you?” Compa asked nervously. “Yeah!” Amy snapped back. “You aren’t having Sonic! He’s mine!” Compa looked over at the pink hedgehog, confused. Sure, she and Sonic were in deep conversation, but stealing Sonic from her? She didn't even know he had a girlfriend! “W-what? Surely there must be some kind of a misundersta—“ Compa began to say. However, she didn’t even get the chance to finish her sentence before Amy charged at her, intent on smashing her into the grass. Compa ducked out of the way of Amy, leaving the hedgehog to slam her hammer into the ground. As Amy turned around, Compa got to her feet. “Wh-why do you want to hurt me so badly?” Compa asked. She felt she had done nothing to warrant Amy attacking her. Amy felt otherwise. “If you want to have Sonic that badly, you’ll have to go through me first!” Amy yelled, gripping her hammer tightly in both hands. Compa was nervous, as this was a fight she never asked for… but with Amy’s attitude, there was nowhere for her to run. She drew her massive syringe as she prepared for battle. “Don’t push me, you! Yo-you’ll be sorry!” Compa blurted nervously. She didn’t want to die. But she didn’t want to kill either. This now left them stood within a few feet of each other, weapons drawn, both anticipating the other to attack first. FIGHT! Amy decides to strike first, running towards Compa and attempting a downward hammer swing, which Compa counters by raising her syringe to block the strike. Amy tries again with two whirling hammer strikes which Compa jumps back to avoid. Compa then attempts to attack Amy, slapping her in the face twice before bringing her syringe down on Amy’s head, bashing her. Amy responds by whacking Compa with her hammer, launching her back a fair distance. Compa tumbles across the grass before getting back to her feet, before turning around and spotting a Motobug. She spikes it on her syringe and swings it over her head, lobbing the Badnik towards Amy. Amy leaps forward and smashes it with her hammer, causing it to explode, before she races towards Compa again. This time, Compa avoids Amy’s hammer strike altogether, landing a swipe of her syringe against Amy’s face and creating a cut across her cheek. She then kicked Amy in the head, knocking her up into the air. As she began to fall, Compa began to charge up her syringe for an energy shot. Amy fell into Compa’s line of fire just as the energy blast finished charging, blasting her head-on and sending her hurtling across the hills, crashing into a totem pole. As Amy struggles to get her bearings back, Compa runs up to her and uses her Full Power attack, drawing more blood out of the pink hedgehog and launching her into a wall nearby. At first, the dust cloud showed that Amy wasn’t coming out. But eventually Amy squeezed out and landed back on the ground without a hitch. She took her hammer and prepared for a hearty swing. “This is for you, Sonic!” Amy shouted out before whirling in place with her hammer, launching the Pink Typhoon at Compa. The small tornado lifts Compa off the ground, allowing Amy to run up and jump up after her, hitting her in the stomach with a Homing Attack, before punching her in the head from above. As the two landed, Amy landed behind Compa – whom of which was reeling with the sudden pain – and charged up a Spin Dash. Compa finally came to and got to her feet, wondering where Amy had disappeared to, before she felt Amy charge into her back and using the Spin Attack to its fullest potential. The two are knocked away from each other as the attack ends. Compa is launched some distance away, landing face first in the grass. Compa felt sad. She hadn’t really been in a fight this intense and bloodlusted before. Not even when fighting the meanest of baddies. She decided to use the quick opportunity to cast First Aid on herself, healing her. She spots Amy approaching rapidly and quickly used her syringe like a golf club as she arrived, smashing Amy back across the hills and over a nearby shuttle loop. Amy landed on top of a bunch of Badniks, destroying some and knocking the rest into the water. Amy got back up with anger. “I won’t let you get away!” Amy shouted out, before jumping onto the slope, through the shuttle loop and running at high speed towards Compa. Compa charges up more energy shots with her syringe, firing them at Amy as she approached. Amy jumped, ducked and avoided each one as they came before she ended up back with Compa again. This time she punched Compa in the chest before using her hammer to unleash her Tantrum attack, slamming Compa in the stomach and inflicting a Sluggish effect, the symbol appearing over Compa’s head. As Compa got to her feet slowly, Amy drew a Tarot Card and began murmuring something unable to be heard by anyone. Before long, Compa was Cursed too, having the symbol appear alongside the Sluggish symbol. Compa took a few steps back, realizing she was a lot slower than before, and figured that Amy had probably done something to inflict it. “I’ve got just the thing for this…” Compa assured herself as she used Cheer Up, wiping both effects from her at once. Though she got rid of these effects, not long after, Amy punched her again twice, this time while wearing some boxing gloves that she got from goodness knows where. However, before she could let off another attack, Compa caught Amy’s hand in hers and punched her back. And again. And again and again and again. Compa wasn't happy at Amy, by this point. “You think you can just be mean to me because of something I wasn't doing?” Compa asked her as she continued to punch her. By now, Amy was also getting worried – this girl was getting ahead of her by quite a bit now. In fact, she was worried she’d punch her to death. She needed to distract her, somehow. “P-please stop!” Amy pleaded. “I’ve got a present for you, just don’t kill me!” Compa stared at her for a few moments before getting up to her feet, letting her go. Amy got to her feet slowly before presenting a wrapped box and handing it to Compa. Amy ran off as Compa smiled. “See?” Compa asked, while opening the present. “Now you know we didn’t need to go through all of that fighti—“ Compa was abruptly cut off from the gift exploding, kicking up a cloud of smoke. From behind a rock, Amy was giggling at her foul play. Compa fell for it completely, and the explosion had to have killed her or knocked her into the water. Or if she was on the ground, she could easily follow up with a finisher. With the smoke coming clear, Amy leapt out from behind the rock with her hammer at the ready, and smashed it into the centre of the smoke cloud, slamming it into the grass. However, there wasn’t a splatter of blood or the crushing of bone. In fact, there was nothing. Compa had seemingly vanished in the smoke. Amy looked around the area, wondering where she went, and even checking over the edges to see if she had fallen into the water. There were no signs of Compa anywhere. Amy was about to call it a day before she spotted something shiny on the ground. It was a small disk, like a CD of sorts. Amy looked at it in wonder. “Wow. I wonder what could be on this disk…” Amy marvelled. However, the disk began to glow with a bright light, and Amy quickly threw it to the ground. From the disk emerged four brightly coloured octopuses, indicating that not only Compa was still alive, as she appeared from behind a nearby totem pole, but she had cast Octomania. Compa pointed forward and the octopuses began to swarm Amy, knocking her around and dealing damage to her. Amy broke free from their attack and used a Spin Hammer Attack to knock each one away individually. Compa got her syringe out again as she approached Amy again. Amy swings her hammer into Compa, knocking her into the air, before whirling around rapidly to get herself into the air and bash Compa into the ground. It seemed to do Amy well, as Compa was reeling in pain again... Too bad that when Amy landed, she was dizzy from all the spinning. “Ugh… okay… spinning that rapidly… probably not the best idea…” she mumbled as she staggered in place. As Compa finally got her bearings back, she noticed that Amy was still dizzy. She quickly used her Curaga effect to heal herself before she ran up to her and performed a Love Break on her, smashing her into a rock and cracking Amy’s skull slightly in the process. Amy staggered back up to her feet as she picked up her hammer again, charging at Compa and giving her a hammer smash in the stomach. However, her lowered attack strength from the Love Break meant Compa didn’t take as much damage. Compa responded with a Toxic Stab, connecting directly into Amy’s own stomach. Amy felt sick, now. As if Compa just poisoned her. She used her hammer as a supporting crutch as she thought of Sonic, using it to heal her slowly. Compa, now feeling like she could win the match, decided to take advantage of Amy being open to attack by using her Numbling Thing attack. Another direct hit on Amy, knocking her to the floor and causing her to drop her hammer. Amy writhed in pain initially, but when she tried to get back onto her feet, she realized she couldn’t move. Her body felt numb. Compa, with Amy helpless, then walked up to Amy and raised her syringe high over her head. Amy looked up in fear as she realized that this might be the end. And with as much force as her body in this state would let her, Compa plunged her syringe down hard on Amy’s body. A sickening crunch of bone could be heard, as well as blood starting to spill out of Amy’s stomach. Compa then adjusted her grip and swung the syringe forward and upward, splitting Amy in half down the middle from her stomach upwards and decapitating her. Her split head as well as other body parts separated from Amy’s body as blood was sprayed back across the grass and some of the other nearby scenery. Compa panted as she tried to catch her breath back. After a few seconds, she stared down at her opponent, who was pretty much roadkill. Because of her. She looked at what she had done uneasily before turning around to leave... and falling over onto her backside. She then got back up and, with tears in her eyes and sweat dripping from her face, ran away from the scene. What were people going to think of her if they heard about this? K.O! Compa makes it out of the area and reunites with some of her friends. Meanwhile, Sonic arrives back in Green Hill Zone and finds Amy’s massacred body, wondering what happened while he was away. Results Boomstick: WOAH! Talk about being put on a crash diet! Wiz: Compa was unable to match Amy's speed, strength or aggression, but her varied attacks and arsenal ultimately sought a winning strategy. Boomstick: Amy may be a frickin' beast with that hammer of hers, but while Compa looks cute and innocent, she actually knows how to be brutal as well! Wiz: Amy may be a lot smarter too, but her ruthless hammer attacks could only accomplish so much. Compa's wide variety of attacks made Amy confused and unsure of what to do, and of course her giant syringe played a huge part in helping Compa take the edge. Boomstick: And while Amy was clearly quicker on her feet, the Teratoxin took a hold of her in the last third, and if you recall earlier, that affects plants and animals. And if you can science, Amy would get affected badly, since she's, you know, a hedgehog! Wiz: Even with her fighting experience, Amy's lack of choices and variety was unable to keep up with the change of tactics fast enough, and while she has a decent healing ability, Compa's is superior in that she has more options of healing herself and her allies to help fight monsters. Boomstick: Amy just got Compa-letely destroyed! Wiz: What. Boomstick: I'm cleverer than all of you! Wiz: The winner is Compa. Who would you be rooting for? Compa Amy Rose Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Hyperdimensional Neptunia vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015